Holy Empire of Roskitaya
The /Ros.kee.tar.ya/, also known as The Autocracy or Roskitaya, is the stellar empire of several dozen kingdoms that spans across east and far south-east of the known galaxy. Addressed as "Terrae" in conventional Anglian Dialect, it is one of the two current Extra-Anglian Proximity Regions along with the Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion, and has suffered countless losses in its defence against the Empire. Whilst their technology is far behind even that of the Dominion in terms of advancement, their tightly-bound kingdoms, planetary kindreds and clans and empowering religion that instils lifelong honour, self-sacrifice and fiery passion unto death, the citizens of Roskitaya have proven to pose a significant threat to the Empire. The warriors of Roskitaya are famed for their absolute refusal to retreat from the battlefield and near-psychotic rage when faced against the destroyers of their homeland, a way of war of which is widely feared by Anglian troops. Because of this, defeating a Roskii army by way of terror tactics and stimulating retreat is the ambition of the foolish alone, for the Roskii are only truly eradicated through rooting out and physically murdering every single soldier that can be found. History Politics Due to a flexible and broad-scoped race policy, as well as being the only remaining galactic superpower to accept immigrants after Empyrion recently shut off as many international space ports that its frail government could allow, Roskitaya has become a flooding ground of non-white Anglian and Empyrian refugees who have been fortunate enough to escape the grasp of the Great Glorious Regime. The Empire is, whilst remarkably resilient for the time it has existed, has not been without a multitude of economic, political and societal flaws. Rather than rising steeply and burning out equally as quickly as would be said about the rise of Empyrion, Roskitaya has often been labelled as gradually spiralling downward from a long-gone era of prosperity. The land of Roskitaya itself is divided into five cultural regions, Northern Roskitaya, Eastern Roskitaya, Southern Roskitaya, Western Roskitaya, and Central Roskitaya, but the Empire is giant; a spanning super-nation with hundreds and thousands of different cultures and dialects, the majority of which are overlooked by administration. Nationalist and independence movements are often commonplace, whilst general racial bickering between clans and kindreds is so common that it's earned an acceptance on the same level of daily eating and drinking. Often areas of the Empire and even entire planets are prone to unassisted famines, financial meltdowns and civil wars, with these issues often finding themselves poorly attended to by their local Military King. Northern Empire To the far galactic north of the Empire lies some the one of the most isolated and distinct cultures within the galaxy. Having only been part of the Empire for the past century, the kingdoms of Intoksa, Kal Nunat and Shkinut have since become powerful adversaries to the Roskii fleets and ground forces, as well as stimulating national cuisine and food security with its advanced agricultural methods. The Shkinut peoples have been especially noted as being highly adapted to solitude and self-dependance. Southern Empire Within the southern reaches of the Empire lies further distinct cultures. The kingdoms of Itaru, Mekoshi, Hwa Tul, Jun Sha and Tsunaka were amongst the first to unify with the central kingdoms during the Dominish Golden Age. Much like their allies in the north, their deeply-held disposition of the crudeness, complete lack of control, and lack of discipline within Anglian culture has led to their leaders swearing oaths of eternal hostility. In the past, before Anglian conquest, two kingdoms by the names of Ushbekshi and Bokishto were also known to have existed within this cultural sphere, however any remnants of their peoples have been heavily thinned out with hundreds of anti-roskii programs. There still exist minorities of these cultures further eastward, however meeting one of their kind is often very difficult. Western Empire Before the rise of Anglia, the western kingdoms of Estora, Tsora and Belruska have been significantly distant from the workings and advancements of the Holy Empire, largely due to their vastly different cultures and ways of thinking. However, it appears that the dire threat of war rising in the galactic south has temporarily halted this. Tsora's similarities to Anglian traditions has seen many of its politicians in heated arguments within the Tsoran senate over the years. On average, an almost fifty percent ratio of seats within the house willingly (or so it externally appears) lean in favour of being occupied by the regime of Emperor Andromeda, whilst the opponent majority that rejects them are merely a barely unified band of socialists, pro-Tsora nationalists and unionists, all of which are enemies to the Anglian state. Whilst in similar positions to Tsora, Belruska's and Estora's more unique cultures, the language barrier between their native tounge and Anglisc, and lastly their immovable nationalism, has prevented the worst of the recent pro-Anglian uprisings Geography File:RoskitayaFlagsZ.png|Document kept by Prince Pontius Andromeda Solar Mapping the various territories and kingdoms of Roskitaya. Native names shown in Anglian letters (translations of some regional names may be incorrect) File:RoskitayaMapZ.png|Document kept by Prince Pontius Andromeda Solar listing flags of the various major kingdoms within the Empire Demographics Language ::Main article: Roskii The Holy Empire of Roskitaya is bound together by millions of dialects, with around several dozen regions of influence. The official language of the Empire is Roskitayan Roskii, and the term is used as an umbrella term for all language groups within the Empire. Notes *Inspired by the Russian Empire, the Mongol Empire, Ancient Scotland, the Japanese Empire, the Italian Empire, the Etruscan people, the Byzantine Empire, and the Achaemenid Empire. Category:Roskitaya Category:Empires